Torn Paiges
by schmidta
Summary: Paige centered fic. Patty died when Paige was 1 year old, she never met her “father”, Victor, because he left Patty a while before Paige was born. Paige is now a 17 year old rebel, with no reason to be alive or whatsoever.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.  
  
Rating: Erm, I'll put R, but I'm not sure. It evolves sex, but there isn't a scene or anything about it and drugs.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Setting: It's an Alternate Universe, where Piper is the older child (no Prue, sorry) and Paige was raised at the manor. Piper, Phoebe and Grams know that she's not Victor's daughter, but Paige doesn't. I still haven't decided if they will be witches or not, but probably not. This story takes place in 2002, Paige is 17, Phoebe 20 and Piper 22.  
  
Summary: Paige centered fic. Patty died when Paige was 1 year old, she never met her "father", Victor, because he left Patty a while before Paige was born. Paige is now a 17 year old rebel, with no reason to be alive or whatsoever.  
* * * * *  
  
Prologue:  
  
"I've always been ahead of my time. When babies were crawling, I was walking. When kids were walking, I was talking (or so I've been told). When girls were afraid of boys, I had a boyfriend. When they were all slow dancing, I was partying all night and getting wasted. When their parents were yelling at them, I was driving home. When they were worried about finals, I was worried if I was going to College. When they were all happy, because the party rocked, I was dying inside." 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.  
  
Rating: Erm, I'll put R, but I'm not sure. It evolves sex, but there isn't a scene or anything about it and drugs.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Setting: It's an Alternate Universe, where Piper is the older child (no Prue, sorry) and Paige was raised at the manor. Piper, Phoebe and Grams know that she's not Victor's daughter, but Paige doesn't. I still haven't decided if they will be witches or not, but probably not. This story takes place in 2002, Paige is 17, Phoebe 20 and Piper 22.  
  
Summary: Paige centered fic. Patty died when Paige was 1 year old, she never met her "father", Victor, because he left Patty a while before Paige was born. Paige is now a 17 year old rebel, with no reason to be alive or whatsoever.  
  
Authors Note: Sucky, I know, but this is just introducing characters and such! ;) It gets better, I promise! And thanks for you that reviwed!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"There was a time that me, Piper and Phoebe were close. That was a long time ago, I don't even remember it well. I remember when we drifted apart, they had just started to go to parties and dating.I used to try to talk to them, but they just blew me off. Grams used to tell me that someday I'd be going to parties and dating too, I did, probably sooner than she expected, when Piper and Phoebe kept secrets from me, those were the times that I missed mom the most."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was around 7am when the dam clock started ringing. Paige slowly opened her eyes and hit it 'Argh! I hate Mondays!'. She quickly got up and entered the shower. After clean and fully clothed, she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. She saw her grandmother and sneaked behind her.  
  
"Hey Grams, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, dear! You almost gave me a heart attack! Well, Piper called, she is coming for dinner tonight."  
  
Paige frowned 'Great! Just what I needed, my psycho sister annoying me all night long. worse thing than that just if Phoebe was coming too!'.  
  
"Great!" she lied and put on a fake smile." Paige finished breakfast and she was heading to the door when she heard Grams calling her name. 'Oh, no!'  
  
"Paige, Paige! You forgot your backpack, sweetie!" she smiled and gave Paige her backpack. "Oh, don't be home late! Your sisters and I will be waiting!"  
  
Paige took her backpack and froze "What? Phoebe's is coming too?"  
  
"Yes! I thought that was implied when I said that Piper was coming! Oh, don't be such a baby, I'm sure that Phoebe misses you as much as you miss her!"  
  
"That's the catch! I don't miss Phoebe, at all! Man, all that she can do is whine and tell me what should and what should I not do!"  
  
"I bet she has changed, Paige." she sighed, "Now go, or you'll be late!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Paige was getting her books when Glen came behind her and kissed her neck "Hey!" he grinned  
  
"Hey for you too!" she laughed, turned around and kissed him "How are you?"  
  
"Great. Math test!" he made a funny face and rolled his eyes "You?"  
  
"Math test? Blergh! I'm OK.Piper and Phoebe are coming for dinner tonight!"  
  
"What? But I thought we were going to the movies."  
  
"Yeah! Apparently Grams made this huge plans, so I have to go"  
  
"That sucks!"  
  
"Tell me about it." she smiled at him and when she was about to kiss him, his best friend Melissa got there.  
  
"Hey lovers" she smiled  
  
"Oh, hey Melissa" said Paige, a bit disappointed  
  
"Hey Mel!" he hugged her and kissed her cheek "How are you?"  
  
"Great. no plans for tonight, though."  
  
"Oh! That's an amazing coincidence! Paige and I were going to the movies, but she can't make it. can you?"  
  
'Great! My boyfriend is taking his bimbo friend to the cinema! Argh! I hate her. she wants him! I know!' Paige faked a smile  
  
"Yes! It'll be so much fun!" she clapped her hands, just when the bell rang "Argh! I have a Math test now, let's go, Glenny?" She took his hand and started pushing him towards the classroom"  
  
"Bye Paige!" he yelled  
  
"Not even a kiss. great!" Paige told herself.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of that day passed really quickly. Paige didn't want to go home or see Glen and Miss Congeniality going to the movies. 'This day will suck more than it looks like.' and Paige's word were more right than she thought.  
  
Paige got at home around 4 o'clock, thankfully, Piper and Phoebe weren't home yet "Hey Grams!" she said, throwing her backpack on the floor.  
  
"Hello darling! Grab you backpack, please? I need this place in order."  
  
"C'mon Grams, its just Piper and Phoebe, you don't have to make such a big fuss about this!"  
  
"Who said it's because of them? I like the house in order. gives me things to do." she smiled "Now go take a shower and get ready, they'll be here any time.!"  
  
"OK." Paige climbed the stairs and took a long shower, she really didn't feel like seeing her sisters, they just brought the worse of her. She changed and went downstairs, Phoebe and Piper were there.  
  
"Hey stranger!" said Phoebe and hugged Paige "How are you?"  
  
A bit confused, Paige hugged Phoebe back "I'm great, thank you. " 'OK, this is weird, Phoebe haven't hugged me since she pushed me in the public pool and I opened my head. Maybe she did change!' Paige turned to Piper "Hey you"  
  
"Hi sister!" Piper threw her arms around Paige and gave her a big hug "I missed you, how long has it been?"  
  
"Five months!" said Grams, coming from behind them "Five very long months!" she laughed and hugged them both "Let's eat, shall we?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dinner was great, they laughed, remembered old times. After dessert they sat in the couch watching TV.  
  
"I'm going to get some brownies, any one wants some?" Asked Grams, even though that she knew all of them wanted.  
  
"I do, I do." said Phoebe  
  
"I'm gonna gain weight!" said Piper "Bah, just kidding! Of course I want Grams brownies!"  
  
"Grams, do you even need to ask?" said Paige "You stay here, I'll get them!"  
  
"No, no. you girls have a lot to catch up, I'll get it! I'm not senile!"  
  
Grams went to the kitchen and got the brownies, she felt a sharp pain in the chest. 'What the.?', she felt that sharp pain again, before she could do anything all she saw was darkness.  
  
Back at the living room, the girls were laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Phoebe!" said Paige "That part pf my life is over!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Phoebe grinned "But that was so fun." she didn't finish her sentence, they all had heard a big thud coming from the kitchen.  
  
"What was that?" asked Piper  
  
"Grams?" asked Paige, as she ran to the kitchen. 


End file.
